Miracle?
by SmilesnKisses
Summary: What happens when the one you love and your best friend started going out in secret? Will you be supportive? What happens when a shooting star gave you a chance to have anything or anyone you want, will you take it? Jemily, Jaylor. Last Names Are Diff!


_**Miracle? Trailer**_

**All started with one movie…**

Emily sitting down on the middle row of the movie theater, wearing a long jacket, hat and sunglasses. She could hear people saying "look at her, she thinks she's all cool wearing sunglasses in a theater" and some people "she thinks she's a celebrity". She sort of smiles at what she heard, because she was a celebrity. A few minutes as the movie started.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but is anyone sitting here?" he points at the seat next to her.

"Nope" Emily said with a smile. She was staring at what he was wearing: a jacket with sun glasses. She knew who he was.

**Jealousy comes between friendships…**

"Joe, I love you", Emily said

"I love you too", he replied with a smile. When they were about to kiss…

"Is this what both of you have been hiding from me?" Taylor asked, with sadness in her voice.

"Taylor" Emily and Joe says with guilt in their eyes.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" She asked still sadness in her voice.

"Taylor, listen, we didn't want to hide this from you. But---" Emily tried to explain but Taylor cuts her off.

"But… you did" she said this time really hurt that her best friend (Emily) and crush (Joe) were hiding the fact that they were going out. She breaths in deeply trying to keep her thoughts in the right order.

"Tay, I'm sorry…" Emily said feeling regret that she hid her relationship from her best friend.

"It's okay, I'm over it" She faked her smile. "I'm happy for both of you" she manages to choke out without sounding hurt.

"So you're not angry?" Emily asked with curiosity.

Taylor lies "nope" she fakes a smile. "Were always going to be best friends, we can't let a boy ruin that."

**One Strange Star…**

"Look at that!" Taylor points at the sky. "It's a shooting star! Everyone make a wish!" She said excitedly. _I wish that… Joe loved me just like Emily, but even more._

"What did you wish?" Emily asked cheerfully with Joe's arm around her waist.

Taylor becomes sad and jealous. "Can't tell you, or it might not come true" she said with a half smile. _I get it Emily, Joe loves you. You don't have to stick it in my face! _She was saying in her head.

"Okay, If you say so" she said with a smile.

**One strange… switch?**

**A/n: Taylor and Emily had a sleep over :D**

Taylor wakes up and starts to stretch and yawn. Looks at the girl next to her, thinking _who is she? She has the same hair as me. The same pajamas that I'm wearing. I didn't see her last night… did I?_ She was confused, but she decided to wash her face, _maybe I'm just seeing things._ Little did she know… "Oh-My-Gosh!!"

Emily wakes up and rushes to the bathroom "Taylor, what's wro--" cuts herself off. "Why am I over there? I mean—What—uhh--- is going on?" She said as she sees herself.

"I don't know, Emily, I'm in your body and you're in mine." She said in a really confused look.

"How did this happen?" Emily said trying to figure it out, but her thoughts were interrupted when they heard the television turn on.

"Didn't you say it was only us two at your house?" Taylor said kind of scared. Emily just nods and just as scared. "Then how did you turn on the television without the remote?" Taylor said again but this time walking closer to Emily.

"I didn't" she said as they both walk towards each other, scared. "Who's there?!" Emily yelled as Taylor and her walks back to the room.

They didn't see anyone but a reporter on the t.v. saying "Strange shooting star granting wishes? True or False? Tune in to find out!--" Emily just turns off the t.v.

"This is so weird. Did anyone wished us to switch bodies?" Emily said as she starts to panic.

"I don't know" Taylor answered as she gets a flashback. **"It's a shooting star! Everyone make a wish!" She said excitedly. **_**I wish that… Joe loved me just like Emily, but even more.**_

**Fake Friendship…**

**[remember they are in each other's bodies!]**

"I called Joe, we have to tell him" Emily said panicking.

"But--" Taylor said being cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Emily runs downs the stairs, opens the door and hugs Joe.

Joe pulls away "Where is Emily?"

"I am Emily, me and Taylor switched bodies because of the shooting star--" Emily tried to explain.

Joe whispers, "Taylor, I don't love you, I already promised I wouldn't tell Emily what you did, but please leave me alone. I love Emily".

"Wait what? What did Taylor do?" Emily asked, not knowing whether to be angry or scared. Before Joe could answer Taylor walks down the stairs.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked pretending to be Emily.

"Nothing, it's nothing, so why did you call me here?" Joe said trying to cover up.

"I just missed you, silly" Taylor said as she kissed him.

"Taylor! What are you doing?! Joe is my boy friend!" Emily said angry, forgetting that she was stuck in Taylor's body.

"What are you talking about Taylor? Joe is _my _boy friend. I thought _you_ supported that." Taylor said playing dumb.

"Taylor, please tell him the truth. Tell Joe what happened to us!" she said pleading and crying.

**Tell me what you think. Should I make this one?**

**I do sort of like this idea. Just like my last series called "If I Were A Boy".**

**So you can check that one out too on my youtube!**

.com/user/AskSmiley

**Selly**


End file.
